KJZT
'''KJZT, UHF analog channel 2, is an Fox-affiliated television station located in Yogyakarta City, Special District of Yogyakarta, Indonesia. This station is owned by TEGNA Media as a part of a duopoly with NBC affiliate KSDR-TV (channel 4). History The station first signed on the air on August 10, 1979 as JZTV, it was owned by Sultan HB X's son and makes the station into a locally-owned station. The station was an full-independent, but since in Indonesia doesn't have any syndicated programming, JZTV makes their own program and focused about Yogyakarta. Until 1991, JZTV still relays their news programming from TVRI (Indonesia government-owned station, based in Jakarta). In 1992, JZTV starts their news department, and brand their newscast as NewsCenter 2. It was the first for a local station in Indonesia that owns a news departement and their own newscasts. 'Switch to Kompas TV' On September 30th, 2011, JZTV was bought by Kompas Gramedia to form a new and the first affiliate station in Indonesia (Kompas TV). The station then change the affiliation from an independent station into Kompas TV station. This station is the original Kompas TV affiliate in the market. In 2012, MNC Media announced will be bought JZTV from Kompas Gramedia. On January 2nd, 2012, Indonesian Communication and Informatics Minister approved the deal. It results, JZTV must loss their Kompas TV affiliation (then Kompas TV bought RBTV to become their new affiliate in the market). And returning back into an independent station. 'Gaining CBS affiliation' MNC Media was trying to find another choice, to fill JZTV's programing. Then MNC Media was trying to add an affiliation that based from United States, they found CBS and agreed to sharing their programing to JZTV in 2012. Then CBS was expanded to Indonesia, that makes JZTV becomes the second station in Indonesia that airs CBS programming. On April 26th, JZTV changed their logo to prevent confusing with the CBS' owned-and-operated station logos, with a stylized channel's number (2) as Z for JZTV. 'Swapping to Fox' On December 2nd 2014, JZTV announced to be a new Fox affiliate in Yogyakarta and swapped the affiliation with KSDR-TV. On January 1st 2015, JZTV become the Fox affiliate and as the result KSDR-TV become a new CBS affiliate. JZTV didn't change their iconic channel 2 logo and then integrate it with the Fox affiliate logo. After gaining the Fox affiliate, MNC Media announced to stop owning the station and it make JZTV become independently owned. 'SSA with KSDR-TV' On February 21st, 2015, JZTV and Gannett Company (owner of KSDR-TV entered into a shared service agreement under which KSDR's operations, including its news department, would be combined with JZTV. The SSA took effect on the next month on March 20th, 2015, at which point KSDR-TV dropped its "KSDR Newschannel 4" branding in favor of simply branding by its call letters, affiliate, and channel numbers. Meanwhile, JZTV kept its branding as JZTV FOX 2. 'Full acquisition by Tegna Media' After the media/internet arm of Gannett Company spun-off as Tegna Media, on July 1st, 2015 it announced that JZTV will be acquired by Tegna Media. Although, KSDR-TV and JZTV has the highest rating in the market (which KSDR-TV has the #1 rating and JZTV has the #3 rating) the Indonesia's Ministry of Information and Communication doesn't have a regulation for prohibiting duopolies at the highest rating in the market like in the United States. They also announced that JZTV will change the call letters as KJZT, which still has the same meaning as the previous call letters. The sale is completed on September 1st, 2015. News operation .]] 'Newscast titles' *''NewsCenter 2'' (1992s-2011) *''News 2 Yogyakarta'' (2011-2012) *''JZTV Eyewitness News'' (2012-2015) *''FOX 2 News'' (2015) *''Eyewitness News'' (2015-present) 'Station slogans' *"Stasiun Televisi Anda"/''"Your Television Station"'' (1979-1992) *"Yogyakarta's News Leader" (1992-2014) *"The Eye of Yogyakarta" (2013-2015) *"Coverage You Can Count On" (2014-2015) *"We Are FOX 2" (2015) *"Expect More." (2015) *"Live, Local, Connected." (2015-present) *"Yogyakarta's Home Team" (2015-present) 'News musics' * KTVY 1980 News Theme (1992-1996) * NewsCenter Theme (1996-1998) * Station Style News - Michael Karp Music (1998-2001) * News One V.1 - 615 Music (2001-2011) * Kompas TV News Theme I (2011-2012) * The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media Group (2012-2014) * Impact V.6 - 615 Music (2014-2015) * Trust - inthegroovemusic (2015) * This is Home - Gari Music (2015-2018) * C Clarity - Sixième Son (2018-present) Gallery JZTV.png|JZTV's former logo (2012-2014) JZTV_Rebranding.png|JZTV's former logo as CBS affiliate (2014-2015) JZTV_FOX2_2015.png|JZTV FOX 2 former logo (2015) JZTV_FOX2_2015_EWN.png|JZTV FOX 2 short-lived logo (2015) JZTV 2 Eyewitness News.jpg|JZTV Eyewitness News Open (January 3rd, 2014-April 15th, 2014) JZTV_NewGraphic.jpg|JZTV Eyewitness News Open (April 15th, 2014-April 26th, 2014) JZTV_Eyewitness_News_2014-New.jpg|JZTV Eyewitness News Open with an updated logo (April 26th, 2014-January 1st, 2015) Category:Channel 2 Category:Yogyakarta City Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Fox affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:TEGNA Media Category:Tegna, Inc Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Gannett Company Category:Indonesia Category:Stations that use "Eyewitness News"